Twin Blades
by PotterRocksMySocks
Summary: The worlds have been safe from the heartless for many years now. But when a new threat arrises, the key keyblade shooses two masters. Can Ivan and Issac save the worlds from a terrible force? please R and R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it.

Ivan walked down the glowing street that made up the second district of Traverse Town. Big neon signs illuminated the night. They signaled to passerby restaurants, inns, and various shops. Next to Ivan was a plaza where people walked briskly away or couples walked slowly holding hands.

Ivan's straight, shoulder-length, _white_ hair blew up in the breeze. His crystal gray eyes gazed down at people in the plaza with his gloved hands held behind his neck. He wore long baggy black pants and white T-shirt. Over that he wore a black jacket that came down to his sleeves. He had pretty big tennis shoes and was tall for a thirteen year old. Ivan was fourteen tomorrow. So was his twin brother, Isaac. They looked a lot alike except Isaac had black hair and matching eyes..

Ivan came to the giant wooden doors that led to the third district plaza. As he walked close they opened on their own. Ivan had always wondered how they did that, but thought nothing of it as he walked though.

Strangely, the third district was empty except for a lone figure. It was usually packed with people. The third district was made up of apartments and occasionally a house. Ivan walked towards the figure standing near the fountain in the center of the fountain.

The figure turned out to be no other than Isaac. As soon as Isaac noticed him, he stood up and came to talk to him.

"What's up?" Isaac said and folded his arms.

"Not much. Where is everyone?" Ivan answered.

"I could ask you the same question. I came back here after going to the gummi shop and the place was completely empty," Isaac said looking slightly anxious. The gummi shop was a large workshop in the first district. Isaac spent most of his time there.

Ivan was just about to respond when something caught his eye. He turned to see another person standing on the walkway above them. It was a girl with blonde hair wearing a white gown. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. The strange thing was he caught all that from one glimpse.

As he turned to acknowledge her, she disappeared. Ivan stood staring at the spot he could have sworn she was standing a second before. A confused look crossed his face.

"What'cha looking at?" Isaac said following his gaze.

"There was a girl standing there a second ago," Ivan shook his head and looked at Isaac. He was about to talk when he whirled around. He furrowed his brow and stared intently at a spot near the plaza wall.

"I think I saw what you did," Isaac said and turned to look at him. "There was a girl in a white dress standing right over there," at this he shoved his thumb over his shoulder. "Do you think we're both hallucinating?"

"Not unless we're having the same hallucination," Ivan said. This was getting confusing. The boys decided to head inside.

They lived in a third floor apartment over looking the plaza. Isaac and Ivan had lived there all their lives and they had no complaints about it. Their mother, Lydia, lived with them and they had idea where their father was. He had disappeared three years ago

When they arrived, their mother was out and it was quiet. Isaac went to his room which was covered in pictures of gummi ships and famous world navigators. Isaac aspired to grow up to be one.

Ivan headed to his own room and flopped down on his own bed. Almost accidentally, he fell right to sleep. He dreamed of the girl in the white dress. She was standing at the end of a giant white wall. Ivan walked towards her but something was holding him back. He turned back, but saw only the back wall. Ivan turned to face the girl again but she was gone.

Ivan awoke in a cold sweat. The morning sun glinted through his window and he rubbed his eyes, dressed, and left his room.

His mom was in the kitchen with Isaac. He was digging in to a heaping plate of pancakes. One was waiting for Ivan too. He joined them at the table.

"Happy birthday, dear," Lydia said to him and smiled. In all the excitement of his dream he had completely forgotten that he was turning fourteen today.

Ivan smiled and ate his pancakes. After, the twins left the apartment and headed to the first district. There, they took their birthday money and stopped by the clothing shop. Isaac bought a hat that Ivan continuously reminded him made him look stupid. Ivan bought a new pair of sneakers.

They left the clothing shop and headed to the odds and ends shop. There, Ivan bought a journal. He didn't really know why, he just felt like he needed to. He also bought a strange looking keychain. It had bolt of electricity on the end. Ivan stuffed it in his pocket.

Outside, they met up with their best friend, Lily. She had brown hair that came down in a braid behind her back. She always had a smile and even her green eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness. She was an amazing musician. During the summer, Ivan and Isaac would lay around listening to her play her flute. To them it seemed almost magical. Neither of them would tell anyone, but they both had giant crushes on her.

"Hey, boys," Lily said with a grin. Ivan and Isaac smiled back at her. Together, they walked from shop to shop, looking for nothing in particular. They ate lunch in an outdoor café. Afterwards, they lazed around watching the clouds and dreaming about summer vacation in a month. Soon the sun was setting and the twins started to head home with Lily with them.

Ivan walked into the third district plaza with his hands behind his head. Just then, something caught his eye, again. Both he and his twin whirled around at the same time. Standing at the other side of the plaza was the girl in white. This time, the girl did not disappear, but stood smiling gently at them.

"Who are you?" Isaac stupidly blurted out. The girl merely let out a giggle.

"It does not matter who I am. The only thing that matters is that you know who you are," she said nodding at them. Both boys tilted their heads in a confused way.

"We know who we are, but we don't know who you are," Ivan said.

The girl giggled again and said "No, you don't. You have no idea who you are." Ivan looked to see what Lily thought but gasped in shock instead. She was standing in the exact same position as Ivan had last seen her. Her as were staring off into space, almost as if she were frozen.

Ivan turned back to the girl. "What have you done to her!?!" Ivan yelled. This seemed to have no effect on the girl she just laughed again.

"All I can tell you is you will see her again…eventually." She then vanished into thin air. Ivan looked around searching for her and found Lily was unfrozen.

"Ivan, Isaac what are you-WHAT IS THAT!?!" Ivan heard Lily scream. He whirled around and followed her shocked gaze and gasped himself.

Standing in the middle of the plaza, goggling them, was a creature unlike any Ivan had ever seen. In was black except for round, yellow, bug eyes. It was short and had stubby arms and legs. Two antennae stuck out of its head.

Two more of the strange creatures appeared. They sat there for a moment before scurrying forward on all fours. They were very fast for being so small. Soon they were at the teens' feet rearing up on their hind legs. The one in front of Ivan swung its paw at him. On the end it had sharp slaws. It raked his arm leaving a deep scratch.

Ivan jumped back, and he could tell Isaac did the same. Lily let out a small sigh and collapsed to the ground. The creature began to climb towards her chest. Anger welled up inside Ivan. He ran towards it and swung…something. Whatever it was hit the creature and sent it flying.

Ivan stared at the object in his hands, the object that hit the strange creature. It was a giant key. The main barrel was white but the handle was black. The end of the key was a crown design ascribed into it.

Another of the creatures leaped at him. He swung the giant key at it and flew spiraling away. Another swipe with the key and they both disappeared in a puff of dark smoke. He turned and saw one more attacking Isaac. Ivan was about to go help when Isaac's own key appeared in a flash of light.

It looked a lot like Ivan's only the colors were reversed. The barrel was black and the handle was pearly white. Isaac stared at it in wonder.

"Watch out!" Ivan yelled. Isaac looked up and noticed the creature scurrying toward him. He swung the key and sent it flying away. It too blew into a puff of smoke.

"That was very well done," said a voice behind them. Ivan and Isaac turned around to see the giggling girl in white. "You seemed like you had used the Keyblade before."

The girl walked toward them. "What's a Keyblade?" Ivan asked staring at her intently.

She pointed at the giant key in his hand. He should have guessed. "That is a Keyblade. You both used it with natural talent."

"You seem to have answers," Isaac said. "What were those things that attacked us?"

"Heartless," The girl said. "They are born out of darkness and feed on the darkness in people's hearts. They attacked you because you have the Keyblade, or Keyblades, really." said the girl.

"Who are you and how do you know all this?" Ivan said absently staring at the Keyblade in his hand.

"As I told you before, it doesn't matter who I am. The only thing that matters-"she started to say but Isaac cut in.

"-is that we know who we are. That doesn't make any sense!" Isaac's anger was rising.

"If we don't know who we are, then tell us: who are we?" Ivan asked.

"You are the Masters of the Keyblade. It is now your job to protect all the worlds from the threat of the Heartless," said the girl, in a final sort of way.

Shocked looks crossed both of the twin's faces. Ivan had trouble stuttering out a simple sentence. "But-but we didn't-ask to- do this," he said.

The girl shrugged. "You don't choose the Keyblade. It chooses its master, and it chose you two." Isaac sat down on a nearby bench and put his head in his hands. Ivan heard him sigh, deeply. The girl saw this and her face softened.

"At first, you may be sad, but trust me, you won't miss this," she gestured around herself. "You now have enormous power at your command. Use it to fight the Heartless and save the worlds, or else they, and everyone in them, will fall into darkness."

Suddenly, an explosion split the night. Ivan's sight was filled with light and he was sent spiraling backwards. He fell onto his back and lay there for a moment before raising his head. The smoke in the plaza cleared and a figure was standing in the center. He, or she, was wearing a long black robe. The hood covered the person's face. It turned and stared at the girl.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not meddle in our affairs, Hazel!" a deep voice from under the hood yelled. A gloved hand pulled it back to reveal long blonde hair and deep purple eyes that were narrowed in anger. The girl in white, Hazel, didn't flinch. She turned to look at the robed man.

"Any affair dealing with them," she gestured at the boys, "is my affair, too." Hazel gave the man a menacing glare and turned back to the twins. The man stepped towards her but she glared at him again. He suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

"You boys have a choice to make. You can come with me and help the worlds, or you can wait for him to come back and get you," Hazel said and crossed her arms.

Ivan looked around at the wreckage from the explosion. He then looked at Hazel and Isaac. The twin's eyes met and Ivan immediately understood his thoughts. He then looked at Lily's unconscious form that lay on the ground near him.

"What will happen to Lily?" Ivan said.

"She'll wake in a few minutes and remember only that she tripped and fell over. She won't remember that you ever lived here," Hazel said sadly.

"She won't remember us!?!" Isaac stood and yelled.

"Neither will your mother or anyone else. It will keep them safe from danger."

Ivan raised his eyebrow. "Danger? Like the Heartless?"

"Yes, and from the Organization," Hazel said. "They will do anything to get their hands on you, even if it means hurting your loved ones."

"Who's the Organization and what do they want from us?" Isaac asked.

Hazel suddenly looked up. A horrified expression crossed her face. She turned to look at them again. "We don't have much time. You have to decide now. Are you coming with me?"

The twins looked over at Lily and smiled slightly. "Let's go," they said at the exact same time. Hazel smiled and held out her hand. Ivan looked back at his brother before reaching out and taking it. Isaac took Ivan's hand. Hazel turned and drew a seemingly meaningless circle in the air. Where her hand had been began to shimmer. When the circle was complete, the edges became prominent, and a swirling vortex opened in front of them. Hazel stepped through.

"You ready?" Isaac asked Ivan nodded. Isaac stepped through the portal and disappeared in a flash of light. Ivan stepped into the portal, but turned around to get one last glimpse of Traverse Town.

It was shrouded in Heartless. They swarmed around the ground like a living black sea. Ivan's eyes darted over to where Lily's body lay and gasped.

Lily, unconscious, was levitating five feet off the ground. Her body was rigid as if she were frozen. Standing over her was the man in the robe. His blonde hair covered his face but his gloved hand was held out over Lily.

At that moment, the man looked up and their eyes met. Then there was a bright flash of light and Ivan was hurtling away through space.

A/N: Sorry I had to change the chapter but the other one wasn't too good, as you probably noticed. Please review!


End file.
